


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Littlefeather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, sandor owns a sporting goods shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/pseuds/Littlefeather
Summary: Sansa ventures to the King's Landing Mall, where Joffrey is just waiting to get even with her. At Margaery's suggestion, she seeks help in a very unlikely place.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

She had only meant to sneak in and pick up a belated birthday present for her friend Jeyne. But it didn’t take long for Sansa to get drawn in by the brightly displayed signs announcing a Labor Day blowout sale at her favorite blue and white checkered shop. Bath and Body Works had always been her weakness, and though she knew she should leave, Sansa just could not resist going inside. 

An hour later, she emerged laden with gifts for Jeyne and Arya and an assortment of her favorite lemon scented bath products and candles. With her coupons, she had made a killing. Her triumph faded quickly, however, for no more had she stepped outside than she spotted him.

Golden, freshly spray tanned and shiny, Joffrey stood out amongst the Saturday throngs churning through the King’s Landing Mall. He was surrounded by his usual admirers – mostly young women trying to sleep their way to the top of King’s Landing society and hangers-on only interested in what he could do for them and what they would receive in return.

Boros and Meryn had taken their usual positions behind him, chatting with Margaery’s pretty cousins. _With Elinor and Megga Tyrell there, Margaery can’t be far behind. My friends._ They stood there and did nothing when Joffrey had his friends rough her up and today they stood waiting to see what would happen if she showed up.

Sansa had been standing not twenty feet from her current spot when it happened a week past. Margaery had feebly tried to distract Joffrey but he had been like a cat taunting its prey. Something wild and fierce broke loose inside of Sansa that day – the wolf blood, her father called it – and she had thrown Joffrey’s gaudy ring in his face on the spot - but not before she bloodied Meryn’s nose and kicked Boros in the crotch.

It had felt so good to stand up for herself after months of tolerating Joffrey's abuse. When Sansa arrived home bruised but no worse for wear, Arya and the boys had cheered her on. Afterward Rickon and her sister had slipped off to exact their own punishments and Sansa had not inquired as to what they had done; it was their right as siblings to protect and look out for her. For the first time since she began dating Joffrey, Sansa had felt powerful and liberated; as the week wore on, however, a familiar dread crept over her as well.

Though she was finally free of him, the fact remained that Sansa had humiliated Joffrey Baratheon, heir to the Lannister and Baratheon fortunes, in front of his friends at the King’s Landing Mall for all of Westeros to see. And she had no doubt that Joffrey came to the mall searching for an opportunity to retaliate. Rubbing her forehead, Sansa frantically looked for a place to hide.

“Sansa!” Margaery’s familiar voice rang out. “Sansa, over here,”  her friend rushed up to her. “What are you doing hiding behind that sale sign?”

 _Oh for the love of the Seven, could this day get any worse?_ Sansa plastered on her best face. “Hi Margaery, oh I was just making sure I got everything. What brings you to the mall?” Her lips pulled into a tight smile.

Margaery glanced around and then pulled Sansa by the hand back inside the Bath and Body Works. “Brazilian wax!”

“Oh my gods, you didn’t!” Sansa inadvertently glanced at Margaery’s lap. “Did it hurt?”

“Like all seven hells! But Joff invited me to his parent’s Blackwater estate for the weekend.” Margaery rolled her eyes. “He’s the king, you know. That’s what his friends are calling him anyway, so what he says goes. So I’ve been manicured and plucked within an inch of my life.”

_The King, oh my gods he’s insufferable. But Margaery seems compliant enough, just the way Joff likes._

Absently Sansa nodded. They both watched as Joffrey furiously typed into his phone. Sansa tucked herself behind the display of hand soaps while Margaery hit the ignore button.

“He’s an ass, I know, but I just have to get a look at that gorgeous place. Plus, all this is on him.” She shook two large Bloomingdale’s bags. “But shit, I’m in pain. I won’t be able to sit down for a week. You got any Tylenol?”

She handed Margaery a travel pack of the pain medicine. “Well the Blackwater estate is lovely, truly. Windswept beaches, warm breezes. You’ll love it.” Sansa’s stomach sank at the memory of what Joffrey had expected in return for the trip. "I thought I saw Elinor and Megga in the food court. Did you come here together?”

“No. Joffrey said he’d meet up with me, but until just now hadn’t seen him.” Margaery blew on her freshly manicured nails. “The girls came on their own but they’re both working hard to fuck Boros and Meryn, so who knows?"

Sansa peeked around the corner. “Well, Joffrey and your cousins are right over by the fountain next to Panda Express.”

“So that’s why you’re taking cover,” Margaery whispered conspiratorially. “Honey, if I were you, I’d get out of here as fast as you can. Joffrey’s still pissed at being dumped in front of everyone. And Arya and Rickon did a number on his Tesla. They even slashed his tires.”

 _Oh gods, not his car._ “I don’t want to him to make a scene,” Sansa frowned, “but there isn’t much at this end of the mall and there's no other exit.”

“There’s one in the Bass Pro Shop Outdoor World.” Margaery giggled. “Run in there.”

“Oh my god, no,” Sansa shuddered, “not that place with all the camouflage clothing and stuffed dead animals in the window!”

“Well it’s that or face Joff. You know what you gotta do. Go on,” Margaery squinted at her phone. “He’s texting me again now. Hurry, you slip out the side door while I distract him.”

Sansa edged toward the door and slipped out.

Behind her, Margaery called: “Wait- one more thing. You know who works there, right?”

Sansa didn’t know, didn't care, and wasn't about to bother to ask for details; as soon as she saw Joffrey look down at his phone, she darted toward the Bass Pro Shop, never daring to look back for fear that Joffrey might be watching . . . or worse, following.

* * *

It was as though Sansa had stepped into another world as she entered the massive sporting goods store. The interior was similar to a log home, relatively warm and welcoming for a chain store in the mall. Instead of the scented candles and bath products of her previous destination, however, the walls of the Bass Pro Shop Outdoor World were adorned with camping supplies, lures, accessories and fake animal trophies. It took only several steps inside before her nose was assaulted with what Sansa could only hope was the odor of various types of fishing bait. _Good gods, the boys would love this place. So would Arya._

A deep voice rasped. “Little bird, is that you?”

Whirling around to face her addresser, Sansa’s mouth hung open.

Behind the gun counter stood Joffrey’s former bodyguard, Sandor Clegane, the largest, angriest looking man Sansa had ever seen. She hadn’t seen him since he left the Lannisters. Sansa had heard he had used the money he won in a Kali martial arts contest to started his own business and had grown a very successful franchise. Still, she never dreamed she would see the former Lannister Hound working at the King’s Landing Mall, of all places.

His eyes roamed over her body as he waited for her reply, making her feel as though he knew what she looked like in without her tank top and mini skirt. Sansa tried to speak, but the way he stared at her left her speechless and more than a little flushed.

“Sandor – Sandor Clegane. It’s good to see you.” Sansa swallowed hard as she approached him. Deep grey eyes glittered at her from beneath a curtain of dark hair.

“Is it?” He rose to his full height. A black Bass Pro Shop t-shirt stretched tightly across his heavily muscled chest and tattooed biceps. His forearms were immense, thickly veined and covered in hair. Black jeans hugged his narrow hips and thick thighs like a second skin.

“Yes, of course.” Sansa’s eyes continued to wander over his physique.

“See something you like, _Lady_ Sansa?” The man snorted as he allowed his own gaze to travel over her body. 

Shaken, Sansa blinked. “Forgive me, I – “

“Go ahead, take your look.”

Her eyes glanced toward the picture windows facing the mall. Outside Joffrey paced while gesturing wildly to Margaery. His friends lingered nearby, waiting for his cue. Briefly she and Margaery exchanged glances before her friend yanked him closer and kissed him.  Boros and Meryn high fived one another while Megga and Elinor giggled.

Sandor’s eyes followed hers, his jaw setting as he did so. “What is it, girl? That shit Joffrey at you again?”

“Please, you have to help me,” Sansa suddenly surged toward him, taking him by both hands. “I – I broke up with him last week. I threw his ring in his face and then I broke Meryn’s nose and kicked Boros, well, down there, and now he’s waiting to get me– “

The smirk fell from his face. “ _You’re_ the girl those shits were roughing up last week?” He clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Y-yes. How did you hear about it?”

“Security guard named Bronn told me.” Sandor’s eyes fell to the fading bruise beneath her eye. “Glad to see you grew claws, little bird. You finally shit on that bastard and flew away. Good on you.”

Sansa smiled in spite of herself. It felt good to hear him praise her, for when he worked for the Lannisters, Sandor seemed most intent on making her uncomfortable and scolding her. Hesitantly he raised his index finger and traced over the fading bruise on her cheek with the barest touch.

“He do that?”

“Meryn did. It wasn’t the first time.” Sansa’s eyes fell. Sandor had always intervened when Joffrey raged at her and she somehow felt embarrassed to be under his scrutiny now.

“I should’ve made you leave with me.” Sandor pulled his hand away and clenched his fist. “I should have taken care of those fuckers before I lit out.”

“You tried to tell me. But it was my choice to stay with him. Joffrey and his mother have always said I'm stupid."

“You’re not stupid.” Sandor sighed as he retracted his hand. “Just made a few bad choices.”

“And you allowed me that.” It was nice to have a man she knew would never hurt her be so gentle. Sansa was sorry he cut short his attentions.  “But see, he’s been hanging out here looking for a chance to catch me alone, Margaery said, and I have to hide. I know it’s a lot to ask and I hope you won’t get into trouble, but could you please just let me hide behind the counter for a bit?”

“Come on,” Sandor opened the low door to the gun display and stepped to the side.

Eagerly she moved next to him. “What should I do? Pretend I work here?” She glanced toward the door.

Sandor shook his head. “You just stay put and leave him to me.”

“Oh thank you-“ Sansa impulsively threw her arms around him.

Stiffening, he gently pulled away and gripped her chin. “Little bird, you know that Lannister shit won’t just leave you alone. Not today. Not ever. Say you believe me and that you’ll do whatever you need to be safe.”

“Yes, I know.” Sansa ducked her head. “And I will, Sandor, I promise.”

“What do you mean to do about it?” Sandor raised a brow.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joffrey peering into the window. Sansa wrung her hands. She wasn’t rightly sure but she did know that she would definitely do something – anything – to keep Joffrey away from her. 

“I think the only way he might is if I find another boyfriend – preferably one bigger and meaner than he is.”

Sandor’s eyes twinkled. “I have an idea.” He leaned in closer, the warmth of his breath whispering against her ear as he spoke. “You trust me?”

“Yes,” Sansa breathed out. “I trust you.”

The overhead bell announced the automatic doors opening.

Without warning, Sansa was being lifted into his arms and settled on the rifle case. Her mini skirt immediately rode up, the bare skin of her thighs sliding along the cold glass until she rested on the edge.

As he did so, Sandor whispered in her ear that the only way Joffrey would leave her alone was if he thought they were together, and Sansa knew he wasn’t lying. Still, where they really going to do this right here in the middle of the Bass Pro Shop?

“Your ass cheeks are going to leave a beautiful mark on my display.” Sandor laughed low into her ear before placing a surprisingly delicate kiss on her cheek.

Her face immediately flushed red. _Good gods, what have I gotten into?_   Scandalized, Sansa tried to pull her skirt lower and glanced around to see the disapproving stares of the customers. When she finally gathered the courage to lift her eyes to Sandor once more, she noticed his lips had curled in a half-smile.  She could not help but return his smile with one of her own. Sansa had never really seen any lightness in the man before, and she found him much less intimidating.

“Won’t we get into trouble?” Sansa bit her lip, drawing his eyes there. “I don’t want you to get fired.”

“No risk of that, Little bird.” Sandor rested her hands on his waist and leaned closer. “I own the place and four more of the franchise besides. Just follow my lead.”

“Yes, Sandor.” It pleased her greatly that he was doing so well for himself, and the realization made her breathless in a way Sansa did not understand.

“Come here, woman.” Sandor’s gaze settled on her mouth as one huge arm snaked around the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. His other hand rested against the side of her face. He leaned in closer and brushed his mouth against her lips.

They bumped noses, bringing a giggle to Sansa’s throat – that is, until Sandor leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth was warm and soft and he tasted of coffee. Sandor’s mouth caressed her own leisurely, as though they were the only two people in the store. The sounds of the people milling about faded into the background for Sansa, and her shyness was soon forgotten.

The kiss was nothing like Sansa had ever experienced and left her wanting- needing - so much more. Heedless to the other customers around them, she tentatively ran her hands back through the length of his hair and then opened her mouth to him. Sandor immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her upper thighs and scooted her closer to his lap. 

Softly Sansa mewled out a sigh and swayed against him as she touched her tongue to his own. Growling low, Sandor leaned in closer in response, letting Sansa feel his arousal against her thigh. Everything about him was hard and big, and his manhood was no exception, much to her delight. Shamelessly Sansa arched into him, earning another low growl from him in her ear.

Vaguely the whispers of people in the background broke through her reverie. Grumbling, Sansa tried to pull him closer. She wanted more of him. She must have said so out loud, because he laughed.

 “Easy, girl,” he breathed against her lips, “let’s take this nice and easy.”

Embarrassed, Sansa giggled and hid her face in his neck. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He nuzzled her neck. “But if you keep that up, Little bird, I’ll end up fucking you right here on the counter.” Sandor had her thighs in an iron grasp to keep her from grinding against him. “We should continue this elsewhere.”

“Yes, oh yes, I would like that –“

“Oh my fucking god! Dog, what the hell?” Joffrey’s voice screeched out, prompting Sansa to start. “Are you seriously with this bitch?”

“Eat shit, runt.” Sandor didn’t even take his eyes off of her.

Sansa trembled in his arms but never took her eyes from him. His hands firmly, reassuringly smoothed over her outer thighs in even strokes, making Sansa feel warm and flushed and more than a little bit naughty. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Margery skid to a halt and throw her hands up to her mouth. Meryn, Boros, and the rest of Joffrey’s friends swarmed around him, speaking in hushed tones.

“I’ll handle this.” Deliberately Sandor settled Sansa onto her feet, kissed her once more and then walked toward Joffrey.

“You ever call her a bitch again and I’ll rip your tongue out and ram it down your neck," he snarled at the group. "You hear me?”

"You have nothing to say, Sansa?" asked Joffrey. “Mother always said you meant to take the Hound from me. I hope what’s between her legs is worth it, dog.”

“Get out of my store before I throw you and your shit faced friends out on your asses.” Sandor calmly answered as he continued stroking Sansa’s legs. “I’m only telling you once.”

 “You can’t do this – you can’t talk to me that way!“ Joff sputtered in fury. His eyes went wild as he gaped at Sansa. “You’ll pay for this-“

“Oh look Joffrey – Cinnabon just took a fresh batch out of the oven!” Margaery jerked on Joffrey’s arm. “Let’s go get one!”

“You’re going to turn into a cow if you keep stuffing your face,” Joffrey hissed at her then. “Dog, you haven’t answered me. Are you with _her_?”

“I don’t owe you an answer. I don't owe you shit,” Sandor spat out. He reached below the display and pulled out one of the rifles, making a show of staring through the site. "Now get the fuck out of my store.”

Sansa peered around Sandor then. It was oddly satisfying to see her former fiancé truly frightened. _Now he knows what it feels like_.

“So you belong to him now? You’d rather be with him than me?”

“Yes,” Sansa smiled at Sandor as she spoke. “I would. Now go away.”

Sandor’s eyes lit up.

Meryn and Boros lingered around Joffrey, unsure what to do. Sandor made up their minds for them.

“NOW! Get the fuck out!” He thundered as he leapt toward Joffrey. His friends and the other customers jumped as Joff skittered out of Sandor’s way. Panting, he turned and glared at the group. “Any of you come near Sansa again, I’ll skin you alive.”

Laughing, Sansa clapped her hands as she watched her tormentors scurry like rats out of the store.

Huffing, Sandor swung himself over the counter. “Buggering bastards.”

“That was wonderful!” Sansa threw her arms around him. “I can’t thank you enough! Let me take you out to eat – anywhere you want!”

“You want to take me out,” Sandor’s eyes narrowed at her, “like a date?”

“No, not like a date – an actual date.” Sansa blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It never occurred to her that he could kiss her and touch her in such a way without wanting to go out with her. Her stomach began to sink. “Do you want to go, Sandor?”

“Well that depends,” he folded his arms, “did you mean what you said back there? That you’d rather be with me?”

His eyes betrayed his fear. _He’s afraid that I’ll use him just to keep Joff away, which I kind of did already._

Sansa took his hand in hers. “I want us to be together, to get to know each other and see what will come of it – that is, if you’ll have me. And I promise I won’t ever use you again. I’m very grateful for your help but it – it wasn’t fair of me.”

Sandor shrugged. “I offered, lass."

"Will you teach me Kali, to defend myself?" Sansa weakly asked.

"Aye, I will. And Little bird, I’ll have you for as long as you want.” He grinned down at Sansa then and took her in his arms, tentatively this time, all bravado gone now that it was real between them.

Smiling, Sansa hugged him close.

The customers around them clapped and shouted, shaking the pair out of their engrossment with each other.

“All right, all right, nothing more to see,” Sandor sheepishly ran his hand back through his hair, “you’ve had your show. Twenty percent off every purchase until we close in thirty minutes. I've got a date.”


End file.
